


A Long Year

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholic Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe, Angst, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, M/M, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean's drinking has gotten so out of hand, Cas leaves him. This leads to the longest year of Dean's life.





	A Long Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the SPN Holiday Reverse Bang.  
> The artist is dmsilvart. Go to Tumblr and give her some love for this amazing art!  
> My long-suffering beta is maimalfor87. Couldn't do this without her.

 

Dean knew it was almost time to get ready, but he sat on the couch, just thinking… remembering…

 

_ Dean stumbled into the bedroom, where Cas sat with his back against the headboard with a book in his lap. _

_ “Hi, ya, beautiful!” Dean was feeling no pain. _

_ Cas frowned. “Dean, you’re drunk… again.” _

_ Dean frowned. “Oh come on, babe! I’m happy! Can’t you just be happy too?” _

_ Cas shook his head. “I can’t be happy when you come home drunk every night, Dean.” _

_ “God damn it, Cas! Not this again! Cut me some slack, will ya? Fuck, can’t a guy just have a little fun, unwind a little?” _

_ Cas shut his book and put it on the nightstand. “It seems like the only way you can have fun anymore is by getting drunk.” _

_ “Maybe I wouldn’t need to if you weren’t such a fucking kill joy! You ever think of that?” _

_ Cas got up and grabbed his pillow. “I’m going to sleep on the couch.” _

_ When Cas left the room, Dean threw his shoe across the room, yelling “Fuck!” _

_ The next day, when he came home, Cas was gone. There was a note, saying that Cas couldn’t take it anymore. _

_ Dean trashed the living room, throwing lamps, sweeping everything off the desk, pulling pictures off the wall and smashing them. He came to in the morning laying face down on the carpet with a puddle of drool under his mouth. _

_ He went on a three day bender that ended up with him sitting in the drunk tank. _

_ When he got out, he went home. He unlocked the door and walked into the living room, looking around at what he’d done. It was dark and quiet as a tomb without Cas there. _

_ He sat down on the couch and cried. _

_ There was a message on his phone telling him he was fired from his job because he hadn’t shown up all week. Nothing from Cas. _

_ He walked into the kitchen and got his bottle of whiskey. He took a swig from the bottle and then stood leaning against the counter and looked at it. He walked to the sink and poured it down the drain. Then he did a search on his phone for an AA meeting. _

_ That first meeting was the hardest thing he’d ever done. He stood up and said, “My name is Dean, and I’m an alcoholic.” There was a chorus of, “Hello Dean.” He wanted to run out of there, get a drink and just let the whole thing roll over him like a bad dream. He didn’t. _

_ He made the ‘thirty meetings in thirty days’ rule, and then he went to Gabriel’s to look for Cas. _

_ Gabe answered the door, and frowned when he saw Dean. Dean couldn’t blame him. _

_ “Hi Gabe. I was looking for Cas.” _

_ Gabe frowned even more. “I don’t think he wants to see you, Dean.” _

_ Dean sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. “Will you at least give him a message?” _

_ Gabe nodded. “Tell him I quit drinking. I’m in AA. I’d… I’d really like to see him.” _

_ Gabe nodded. “I’ll tell him, Dean.” _

_ Two days later, Cas called. “I got your message, Dean. I’m really proud of you.” _

_ Dean shut his eyes. Just hearing Cas’ voice was like a knife in his gut. “Thanks, Cas. You know, I really miss you.” _

_ There was a pause, then Cas said, “I miss you too, Dean.” _

_ Dean wanted to beg Cas to come home, but he couldn’t take the rejection he knew would come. _

_ “Can we… I don’t know, meet for coffee?” _

_ There was such a long pause, Dean was afraid Cas had hung up.  _

_ “I guess, Dean. Where and when?” _

_ Dean told him a little coffee shop they liked, and asked if Cas could make it now. _

_ “I’ll be there in fifteen.” _

_ Dean could have cried when he hung up. _

_ He was sitting in a booth with a clear view of the door. Cas walked in and Dean took a deep breath. His husband was still the best-looking man Dean had ever seen.  _

_ Cas walked over and sat down. Dean had already ordered two cups of coffee, and Cas took a sip of his. _

_ “Cas… I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I get why you left, but it just about killed me. I want you to know, I’m never going to drink again.” He slid the one month chip across the table in front of Cas. _

_ Cas picked it up and looked at it, then put it back on the table. “Dean, I know you mean it right now, but this isn’t the first time you’ve told me you’d quit drinking. I mean, I’m really proud of you for going to AA, but I just can’t come home yet. I need to know it’s going to stick this time.” _

_ Dean nodded. “No, no, Cas, I get it. I just needed to see you, to show you the chip. I get that you don’t trust me yet. I don’t blame you. But can we at least stay in touch?” _

_ Cas smiled a little and nodded. “Yes, Dean we can.” _

 

_ The next few months were hard. Dean found another job, kept going to meetings and got a sponsor. His name was Benny and Dean really liked him. There were times when Dean really wanted a drink, but he called Benny every time and Benny talked him down off the ledge. _

_ Cas had coffee with him a few times, and even let Dean take him to dinner. Dean felt like he was wooing Cas again.  _

_ He would never give up. Cas was it for him. The house was too empty without Cas in it. It would never be a home again until Cas was back.  _

_ He worked his way through the twelve steps. He had the hardest part at the beginning. He told Benny he didn’t believe in God. _

_ Benny smiled at him. “You don’t have to believe in God, Dean, just a higher power. I don’t care if you go out in the yard and pick up a rock and call it your higher power. You just need to believe in something.” _

_ Dean found that thing he believed in. His higher power was love. It went well from then on. _

 

__

 

Cas came out of the bedroom. “Dean, it’s time to get ready. You don’t want to be late.”

Dean looked up and wiped the tears away.

Cas looked concerned. “Dean, are you all right?”

Dean smiled at him. “I’m great, Cas. I’m really great.”

He stood up in front of the group, with everyone applauding. The leader handed him his one year chip. Dean looked at it, and then he looked at Cas. Cas had tears running down his face, but he was smiling that gummy smile that was Dean’s entire world.

“Thank you. Thanks to everyone who helped me. Benny, I’m looking at you. Now, my name is Dean, and I’m an alcoholic. I’ll always be an alcoholic. But thanks to my higher power and my beautiful husband, I’ll never take a drink again.”

When he walked back to Cas, he hugged him tight. He handed the chip to Cas.

“Here you go, baby, hold on to this for me.”

Cas took it with a smile and a nod. “Let’s go home.”

Dean stood in their bedroom as Cas undressed him. He looked at his husband and his heart was so full of love, it hurt.

When Dean was naked, Cas led him to the bed and Dean laid down. He watched as Cas stiripped. Cas had the most amazing body, strong and lean, muscular and beautiful. He had hip bones you could cut yourself on, strong thighs and arms. Dean sucked in his breath at Cas’ beauty.

Cas kissed and sucked, nipped and bit until Dean was a mess, begging Cas to take him. Cas shushed him and kept going, playing with Dean’s balls, licking and mouthing at his cock, eating him out until he was a pool of sweat and need.

Only then did Cas lube up and slide into him.

Dean grabbed Cas’ arms. “I love you, Cas. I love you so much. You’re my world.”

Cas leaned forward, which just made him go deeper in Dean, and kissed him.

“I love you too, Dean. I’m so proud of you.”

Dean let that wash over him.

Cas made slow, sweet, tender love to him. 

When it was over, when they were clean and intertwined together, Dean sighed.

“Cas, I’m sorry, you know how sorry I am?”

Cas kissed him tenderly. “I know, Dean, but it’s all in the past. We’ve got our whole lives ahead of us. And I know, I just know, they are going to be amazing.”

Dean smiled. “I love you Cas.”

And then he was asleep.

 

 

 


End file.
